


one year

by neverletyoufall



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverletyoufall/pseuds/neverletyoufall
Summary: you’re bitter from a bad breakup, claim that love isn’t real and all he wants is a chance to convince you otherwise... given one year.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	one year

･ ｡ﾟ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ⊹ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ⊹ : *.

“Just one.”

“You’re crazy, Tom.”

“No. I’m serious. Give me a year to make you fall in love with me.” He smiled from across the table, leaning back in his chair as if he already knew you would give in.

But that was just it, you were _done_ with love and he must have been delusional. Perhaps he’d had one too many sips from his milkshake, the same color as the messy curls sitting atop his head, oh-so tempting and his dark chocolate eyes, which you knew all too well, capable of pulling you in if you didn’t back out now. You should have left as soon as he started talking but you didn’t and you hated to admit it to yourself, you knew that you deserved a chance at being with someone better than the asshole that decided to cheat on you in your own apartment.

Swearing off love was really just your way of getting through it. You thought if you kept the mindset of the nonexistence of the whole concept, it might hurt a little less. So you tried again…

“First of all, what makes you think I’d _want_ to fall in love with you? And second, I don’t believe in it anyway.” You shrugged as your lips wrapped around the straw in your own vanilla milkshake —- basic and far less dangerous.

Tom shook his head. “I think you forget... I know you. Darling, I know that you put up this front but you’re not fooling me. You got hurt because he’s a dick but you deserve better. I just want to be the one that shows you…

“Oh and the whole ‘don’t believe in it anyway’ is such a lie.”

You grinned, raising your brow in suspicion as you continuously sipped from your glass. “How so?”

“You love that milkshake, don’t you?” he asked, deadpanned, playfully trying to take it away from you.

“Don’t you dare, Holland.”

His laughter filled the little bit of space that was left between you, the only sound you heard despite the fact that the diner was particularly packed for a Thursday brunch hour and you should have tried to block it out. It was no use. He was staring at you intently, waiting for your answer and as much as you wished you could run, slide your hands apart, pay your half of the tab, and go home, it was like you were glued to your chair and even then, the slightest separation from him would only cause you more pain.

It was time to break down your walls again, trust someone else with your heart again after you swore to yourself that you wouldn’t. And it was Tom. With his warm smile and kind heart and even though your mind was telling you **_no, this is a really bad idea…_**

“Fine. But no promises. You’re kind of a pain in my ass.”

He rolled his eyes but you’d never seen him as happy as he was then and you decided that was all you ever wanted. To see him happy. _Bonus points if you were the reason that he is!_


End file.
